Retailers and merchants involved in electronic commerce continually strive to make it easier for customers to research products and receive information that may assist in purchasing decisions. One way to improve a customer's experience includes providing discussion groups (which may be in the form of discussion boards, forums or other group messaging platforms) that allow customers to exchange information with other people via dialogue in a discussion. In the retail context, ever-enlarging product catalogs make discussion forums helpful when a customer tries to distinguish between products, seek out impartial advice, learn more about a product or category, or obtain other information. A merchant with a large catalog of products may offer a large number of different discussion groups on a variety of topics, which may range from very specific topics to general ones. Outside of the retail context, discussion groups may be available with a topic or focus on a shared interest, hobby, specific content (such as a discussion group based around a video or book), current events, and/or other subject area. Some discussion groups available through a given content provider may be more active and have a greater frequency of messages than others, which may depend on a number of factors.